


The New Neighbor

by ShinyHalo115



Series: Desires of the Galaxy [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Bathtub, F/M, Female Gaze, Lost Package, Not Canon Compliant, Some Humor, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: Thrawn moves in next door to Chuchi, and the walls are very thin.





	The New Neighbor

"Looks like someone is finally moving into the apartment next door," Chuchi said. She came home from work and found boxes in the hallway, and the door next to her apartment, which was about two feet away from her own, was open. It had been vacant ever since she moved in. She peaked inside and couldn't believe who she was seeing.

"Admiral Thrawn, what are you doing here?"

She had met the handsome blue imperial officer with glowing red eyes before, but only at formal parties and political gatherings. This was unexpected.

"Senator Chuchi, it is good to see you. As you can see I am moving into the building."

"The one next door to me?"

"Yes, this was the only vacant apartment space that is close to the transit hub and not too far away from the Imperial palace. Even though I'm in the navy, I frequently have business to attend to here on Coruscant, so I decided to rent an apartment so I would not have to stay in a hotel whenever I am here."

"Will Commander Vanto be living with you?"

"No, he is staying somewhere else."

Of course, just because Eli is his aide doesn't mean they have to live together. She wondered if Thrawn was the type to get the newsflimsy in his briefs, but she doubted it.

"Well if you ever need something, I am right next door," she said. _Something like a partner to try various sex positions._

Why would the builders of a luxury apartment complex make such thin walls? Chuchi could hear opera music of different planets playing through the walls during the day, and it was loud enough for her to sometimes sing along, but yesterday Thrawn was playing something that was mostly someone making a high pitched "Eeeee" sound. He either had bad taste in music, or he's really dedicated to his hobby of studying other cultures.

Does Thrawn ever hear her do anything? It's not like she watches porn all the time like she did when she was younger.

Thrawn must be about to leave, because the music was turned off. The quietness would be a good time to take a nice, hot bath. She filled her large bathtub with water and bubbles, sat in the hot water, and looked out the window. The tub was right next to the window, which was mostly tinted but not on the edges. Being on the third floor, she could see the street below her, and hope to get a glance of Thrawn, but he wasn't there. Well of course, he's probably long gone by now.

"Drats," she said and sank deeper into the water.

There's something not only sensual, but also erotic about water, specifically slippery water. After all, sex felt good when you are wet between the legs, so perhaps that was why she has an insemination kink, because it's a wetness that is added to your own.

She heard something behind her. It sounded like someone taking a shower, which meant Thrawn was taking a shower, naked, behind the wall.

With a swooshing noise she turned around to stand on her knees and pressed her ear against the wall. She could feel the water dripping off of her.

Was he washing his hair, with his arms lifted up to have his hands messaging his scalp, and his red eyes closed with his head tilted back? Or was he washing his body, lathering it with soap? What does his soap smell like? More importantly, what does it smell like on him?

She wished she was in there with him. It would be awesome to feel his skin while it's wet, message his back and chest...then go lower. She's never had a steady boyfriend so she has never gotten around to having sex with someone in the shower.

Wait a minute. She turned her head to confirm with the other ear what she was hearing. 

No way! She could barely hear it, but Thrawn was definitely singing in the shower! She covered her mouth with her hands and giggled. She never thought a stoic man like Thrawn would do something like that. Hearing him do something like that just made him more attractive. What's next, getting a pet?

"I hope my package as arrived," Chuchi said. She was on the first floor of the apartment complex, where the carrier lockers were located, which was where tenants could pick up their mail pads and delivery packages.

There was a spice that originated on her home planet of Pantora called apprika that she used very often. The stores on Coruscant sold plain apprika, but she preferred the smoked variety that she had to order from home.

She opened the door to her carrier locker and found two packages inside. Did she order something and forgot about it? She looked at both packages, and one of them was for Thawn. They must've put his package in her locker by mistake. She _could_ just leave it at his door, but this was a perfect excuse to see him.

She went to his apartment and knocked on the door. The handle turned and the door opened, to a shirtless blue god of sex standing in front of her. Those dark grey pants fit him nicely.

"Senator Chuchi, may I help you?" he said.

_Eyes are up there._

"....Package. Your package was placed in my carrier locker by mistake," she said, handing him both of them.

"One of these is yours."

"Oh, yes it is," she said, taking the smaller one. She was struggling to keep her eyes on his face.

"I thank you for delivering it to me, I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience."

"Oh it was no problem at all. Like I said, I'm next door if you need anything." She lifted her right hand to make a small wave and moved to the left to enter her own apartment, willing herself to not look back like an immature schoolgirl. She already made a fool of herself, no need to make things worse.

The door clicked behind her after she walked in.

"Goddess above!" she said loudly, then covered her mouth, remembering how thin the wall was.


End file.
